


No One's Getting Younger

by SlaveToGravity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concert, Graveyard Whistling, M/M, Nothing But Thieves - Freeform, Songfic, Trees, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToGravity/pseuds/SlaveToGravity
Summary: They’ll stay together and grow up and, once again, they'll watch as everything changes, for the worst or the better, because no one’s getting younger.





	No One's Getting Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Graveyard Whistling" by Nothing But Thieves.

I know where you stand,  
Silent, in the trees,  
And that’s where I am,  
Silent in the trees.

          Tyler feels nervous as he slowly strokes the black and white ceramic-like keys of the piano under his fingertips. He looks at the crowd lovingly, his eyes hiding behind the darkness on stage, the only color heating his body being the green light coming from the many spotlights above his head and behind him, watching him like God would, he thinks. He feels the poetic silence of the crowd, of everyone present today, for the last stop of their tour, for the last play of Trees, a music he wrote ten years ago, alone, in a dusty basement. He feels the resonance of the basement, sees the black and gray walls, imagines the white cobwebs at the corners of his eyes, and pictures his old piano and his cheap music sheets, notes written with clumsy hands, shaking at every letter, every new note, with a gray pencil of a mark that doesn’t exist anymore. He pictures himself alone, without anyone, only his thoughts and ideals, his dreams he conquered height years ago with Nick and Chris and fulfilled six years ago with Josh, only Josh. He sees from the corner of his glassy eyes the younger selves of his parents, his siblings, his neighbors, his friends. He sees everyone, sees them living, sees them going on with their lives while he, alone, works endlessly on a song he wasn’t even sure would, one day, be heard, be listened to. He sobs softly, his voice cracks a little. He keeps on singing, not wanting to break his last time, his last representation, the last time he can show to the world his younger self being eaten alive by dark thoughts and insecurities, but so full of dreams and desires. So he keep on singing for the crowd, keeps on singing for his parents, his siblings, his friends, his old band mates, for Josh, at his side, not far from him, still waiting for his turn to play, or maybe for his turn to cry.

  
          Because Josh will cry, too. He will cry when his turn comes, when it will be his time to show that he, too, loves this song he performed for now six years, maybe seven. He will cry over souvenirs he’ll never erase on his own. He will cry when he’ll finally take the drumsticks, hit them with the force he only uses on his drums, with his passion, his fever, his desire to never end the song he loves, the song he grew up with, with the company of all his loved ones. His parents, his sisters, his brother, his old friends, the crew, Mark, Tyler. He’ll never forget them, for Tyler’s dreams and maybe for his own, the ones he always put aside for Tyler, because Tyler, he thinks, is more important than him right now, because while Josh only hears the beautiful serenade he discovered, Tyler listens and plays for the last time this song he wrote first, with his fears, insecurities and doubts all put into words, words full of meaning, words that, if they had colors, would mix all the colors of a clear rainbow, with green, red, blue, orange, purple, yellow, pink, with black for his downs and white for his ups. So Josh will see those colors, he’ll be blinded, deafened, muted with beauty. And he’ll cry again, because everything will end, everything will change, and he won’t know directly if for the better or not. He’ll cry and smile, because he’ll picture himself older, so older, alone in a house he’ll buy for him and maybe Tyler, and maybe he’ll forget those perfect times with everyone, but Tyler will be here to remind him what they did together, what they achieved with their own songs. He’ll die from sickness, surely, and he’ll smile until the end, Tyler taking his hands. He’ll die before Tyler, because, he thinks, Tyler deserves immortality. He deserves to live, playing music and saving lives, until the sun finally ends, Tyler closing his eyes with it. Because Tyler is the sun for Josh, and the sun has to shine, always.

  
          They went through so much. They fell, they sang, they talked and they cried. They smiled, they even kissed at some point. They never gave up, they never searched for an easier way, something that could make they lives simple, soft. They never tried to change and grew up better, they became true adults together, and they’re happy with that. Tyler tried to date people, but found the love he needed in josh. Josh waited for him for so long, and he cried when he heard Tyler talking lovingly to him for the first time. They did everything together, hand in hand, as metaphorically as physically. And to think that they drummed together at the end of every shows, facing each other, smiling behind droplets of warm water and red confetti, is a true blessing. Now, today, it’s the last time they’ll drum like that, under the music they both love in different ways. Everyone cheers, everyone dances, and they film, with their phones, the last time they’ll hear this song and sing to this performance. Josh cries under the droplets of water, hitting his drum harder and harder, his entire body sweating with passion and anticipation. Tyler looks at him, not wanting to turn his gaze away, liking what he sees, liking everything, going on a trance so enjoyable, so relaxing yet so dramatic.

  
          Soon, the song ends and soon, Josh tears become invisible for the audience, for Tyler. They both jump down the platforms and join on stage. They don’t do their usual accolade this time, they stroke their fingers, they hold hands, they smile at each other. Tyler screams with all his love and strength his usual sentence. They walk away side to side, still holding hands, still smiling widely, still blushing deeply. They congratulate everyone, they drink a little, they sing again, dancing, then they go to their dressing room. Soon, silence fall on them, crushing their tired bodies and exhausted minds. But none of them cry with that, they both sigh deeply and smile at each other. Because soon, they’ll play again; new song, new meanings, new passion, new love. But until then, they’ll stay together and grow up and, once again, they'll watch as everything changes, for the worst or the better, because no one’s getting younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi ~  
> I said I would wait, but I've got time before going to bed, soooo...
> 
> I swear, go listen to Nothing But Thieves. This band is one of my favorites.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, in some kind of ways. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sur ce, buh-bye ~
> 
> Wattpad : Calixxe


End file.
